


Noc sobótkowa w Rivendell

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, F/M, akcja dolinkowa 2009, noc świętojańska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...albo co się dzieje, gdy Elrond nie patrzy. Crack do kwadratu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noc sobótkowa w Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanko napisane na potrzeby akcji na forum Doliny Rivendell, czerwiec 2009. Czysty crack.

**_Noc Świętojańska w Rivendell, czyli co się dzieje, gdy Elrond nie patrzy_ **

 

                Słońce miało się już ku zachodowi. Ostatnie promienie oświetlały gwarne tego dnia Rivendell. Ogrody i balustrady świeciły się niezliczonymi kolorowymi lampionami, a na drzewach i kolumnach porozwieszane były girlandy z kwiatów. Co bardziej nieuważni przechodnie zahaczali o nie czasem i w efekcie sami zostawali przystrojeni, ku radości pozostałych. Część elfów pracowała jeszcze, wynosząc na dwór stoły. Jedne zastawione były różnymi pysznościami, głównie słodkimi, inne rozmaitymi winami. Parę osób poprawiało spadające ustawicznie girlandy, ale większość pałętała się bez celu, niecierpliwie oczekując zmroku. Cała zabawa zacznie się, gdy zrobi się ciemno. Tak po prawdzie to za otwarcie imprezy odpowiedzialny był Elrond i od niego to wszystko zależało, ale wersja z zapadnięciem zmroku brzmiała znacznie lepiej, i jej się trzymano. Pan Rivendell osobiście nadzorował ostatnie przygotowania, krążąc po ogrodach z kolorowym wiankiem zawadiacko przekrzywionym na lewe ucho.

***

                Arwena skończyła właśnie wkładać jasnozieloną suknię, uszytą specjalnie na to święto, i wybiegła radośnie ze swej komnaty. Nie mogła już się doczekać zabawy, która zapewne jak zwykle przeciągnie się do rana. Zwykle Noc Świętojańska była dla niej tylko miłym akcentem, ot, po prostu zabawą, ale w tym roku było inaczej. Tym razem w Imladris znajdowała się osoba, na której bardzo jej zależało. Estel uległ jej prośbom i został. Sam niemniej tego pragnął, ale widział niezadowolone spojrzenie Elronda, które ścigało go, ilekroć zabawił dłużej z jego córką. Jednak nie dzisiaj. Dzisiejszej nocy był czas na zabawę i nic nie mogło jej popsuć. Dzisiejszej nocy zatrze się hierarchia i wszyscy wspólnie będą oddawać się uciechom i magii tej wyjątkowej chwili w roku.

                Tak jak się spodziewała, girlandy były dosłownie wszędzie. Wyglądały ładnie i sympatycznie, ale Arwena uznała, że ktokolwiek był odpowiedzialny za dekoracje, nieco przesadził. Dyskretnym ruchem strąciła obfity wieniec, który zagradzał przejście między kolumnami. Wyszła na główny dziedziniec i jęknęła w duchu na widok ojca. Elrond był sentymentalny i często udzielał mu się nastrój chwili, ale żeby aż tak?

                – Tato? – zawołała, chcąc się upewnić, że nie ma zwidów. Ten wianek...

                Elrond obrócił się z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

                – Dobrze, że już jesteś – powiedział. – Czy mogłabyś pójść znaleźć swoich braci? Mieli przyjść chwilę temu, a jeszcze ich nie ma – dodał, nieco zirytowany.

                – W porządku – zgodziła się Arwena. – Tylko… tato?

                – Tak?

                – Zdejmij ten wianek – poprosiła bez większej nadziei.

                Elrond tylko wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się na zawołanie któregoś elfa, który prosił go o konsultację.

***

                Aragorn rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu Arweny. Na dzisiejsze święto wybrał swoje najlepsze szaty i musiał przyznać, że prezentował się całkiem nieźle. Jego również zżerała już niecierpliwość. Z jednej strony zabawa w łowienie wianków wydawała mu się dziecinna, a z drugiej strony świerzbiły go ręce, żeby pochylić się nad potokiem i wyciągnąć ten jeden jedyny stroik. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się spędzić z Arweną trochę czasu na osobności. Tym uważniej wodził wzrokiem za elfkami, ale żadna z nich nie była tą wypatrywaną. Zamiast tego w pewnym momencie dostrzegł jednego z braci wymykającego się po kryjomu w głąb lasu. Z tej odległości nie mógł ocenić, czy był to Elladan, czy Elrohir. Niemniej jednak zachowanie któregoś z bliźniaków było co najmniej dziwne. Wiedziony ciekawością, podążył za przybranym bratem, starając się stąpać jak najciszej. Kryła się za tym jakaś tajemnica, tego był pewien.

***

                Elladan szedł spiesznie na spotkanie, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Jego najbardziej skryte marzenie właśnie miało się ziścić. Ledwie parę dni temu dostrzegł wśród elfek tę jedną, jedyną. Zapałał uczuciem gorącym i niewinnym, lecz brakło mu śmiałości, by podejść do obiektu swych westchnień. A tu dziś, zupełnie niespodziewanie, taka niespodzianka! Liścik z literami delikatnie wykaligrafowanymi na pergaminie z prośbą o spotkanie! Jeszcze tylko kawałek, już tak blisko… Fontanna, krzak, żywopłot, posąg… o, jeszcze jeden. Elladan zerwał w zamyśleniu ciemnoczerwoną różę. W sam raz na pierwszą schadzkę.

                Wyszedł zza gęstwiny krzewów, ale wybranki jeszcze nie było. Elladan poczuł ukłucie niepokoju i rozejrzał się dokładnie, ale bez skutku. _Przyszedłem za wcześnie,_ pocieszył się w myślach. Oparł się o kamienną balustradkę i cierpliwie czekał. Minęło pięć minut, dziesięć… Po piętnastu zaczął się denerwować. Cóż to ma znaczyć!? Przecież wyraźnie było napisane, że o zachodzie słońca! Tymczasem wokół robiło się już ciemno, a jej jak nie było, tak nie było. Już miał wrócić do swej komnaty, żeby upewnić się, czy z wrażenia nie pomylił miejsca spotkania, gdy usłyszał za sobą ciche kroki. Nie ruszył się, delektował się łagodnym szelestem szat.

                – Witaj – szepnął namiętnie. Delikatna dłoń elfki spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

                – Elladan? – znajomy głos zelektryzował go. Obrócił się i zamiast dostrzec upragnione złociste włosy, zauważył ciemne loki siostry. Opuścił wzrok i spojrzał wprost w srebrzyste oczy Arweny. Widział zaskoczenie malujące się na jej twarzy, a jednocześnie wiedział, że nie zdołał ukryć rozczarowania.

                – Czy coś się stało? – spytała łagodnie, nadal świdrując go wzrokiem.

                Elladan spuścił oczy, zażenowany. Miałby się zwierzać siostrze ze swego problemu? W sumie nie widział w tym nic złego, ale nie dzisiaj. Nie było na to dość czasu, a poza tym nie chciał psuć Arwenie zabawy. Ze zdenerwowania obrywał róży kolce, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki się nie ukłuł.

                – Nie, wszystko w porządku – powiedział mało przekonywująco. – Co tu robisz? – spytał, chcąc zmienić temat. W oczach Arweny dostrzegł to samo pytanie adresowane do niego, ale zignorował je. Elfka również dała sobie spokój i nie wnikała, co też jej brat porabiał w tak odludnym miejscu o tej porze. Jak będzie chciała, i tak wszystko z niego wyciągnie. Poza tym teraz spieszno jej było znaleźć Estela.

                – Szukam cię – odparła. – A dokładniej ciebie i Elrohira. Nie wiesz, gdzie może się podziewać? Ojciec mnie po was posłał, najwyraźniej mieliście się z nim spotkać jakiś czas temu.

                – Ups, rzeczywiście – przypomniał sobie Elladan. – Bardzo był zły?

                – Nie, raczej nie – uspokoiła go siostra. – Wiesz, wczuł się w atmosferę i jest bardzo zaaferowany. Włożył nawet wianek na głowę – dodała konspiracyjnie i wymieniła z bratem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – spytała drugi raz. – Jesteś taki jakiś rozkojarzony.

                – Rozkojarzony? – powtórzył nieco nieprzytomnie Elladan, patrząc ponad ramieniem siostry. – Tak, wszystko w porządku – zreflektował się. Wyobraził sobie Elronda z kwiatami na głowie i roześmiał się.

                – Chodźmy, trzeba znaleźć jeszcze Elrohira – zaproponowała Arwena, zastanawiając się, co jest przyczyną nieco dziwnego zachowania jej brata. Może lepiej nie będzie wnikać?

                Elladan wziął obraną z kolców różę i wpiął ją Arwenie we włosy. _Estel się ucieszy,_ pomyślał.

***

                Aragorn tymczasem skradał się za bratem. Dlaczego zamiast w stronę dziedzińca, elf podążał w kierunku pustych obecnie ogrodów? W nocy wszystkie te zaułki wypełnią się parami szukającymi chwili prywatności, ale teraz mieszkańcy Rivendell szykowali się do zabawy w dużym gronie. Dziwne… Strażnik zwolnił kroku, nie chcąc, by syn Elronda go zauważył. Na szczęście długie lata spędzone z bliźniakami nauczyły go poruszać się bezszelestnie. Bracia dali mu dobrą szkołę. _I teraz któryś z nich będzie za to płacił_ , pomyślał Aragorn, uśmiechając się do siebie. Elf zatrzymał się nagle, a człowiek skrył się w gęstych krzakach, skąd miał dobry widok na fontannę, przy której stał jeden z bliźniaków.

                – Elladanie, tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś – usłyszał damski głos. Aragorn nie za bardzo mógł go w tej chwili rozszyfrować, dawno nie było go w Rivendell.

                – Me serce również raduje się z tego spotkania – odparł elf. Ujął dłoń dziewczyny w swoje ręce.

                Tymczasem Aragorn skryty w krzakach uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Więc to dlatego Elladan tak się wymykał! No proszę, chwilę go nie ma w domu i takie zmiany zachodzą!

                Para szeptała coś między sobą namiętnie, na tyle cicho, że Aragorn nie mógł ich usłyszeć z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, a wolał nie zaryzykować podchodzenia bliżej. Zakochani czy nie, elfowie nadal mieli bardzo wyostrzone zmysły, a ostatnią rzeczą, której Aragorn by sobie życzył, było zdemaskowanie. Jednakże coś mu się tu nie zgadzało, tylko nie był jeszcze pewien, co.

                – Nawet nie wiesz, jaka jestem teraz szczęśliwa – powiedziała elfka. Strażnik nadal nie mógł skojarzyć, kto to jest. Z tej odległości dostrzegał jedynie jej długie, złociste włosy, które Elladan gładził czule. – W najśmielszych marzeniach nie sądziłam, że zdecydujesz się na spotkanie. Przecież mój ojciec…

                – Nie mówmy teraz o twoim ojcu – przerwał jej syn Elronda. – Nic nie popsuje nam tej nocy – dodał głośniej.

                – Myślałam, że obawiasz się jego reakcji.

                – Zbyt długo już zwlekałem, moja miła – powiedział Elladan. Ton jego głosu nagle uświadomił Aragornowi, co mu się nie zgadzało. Przecież to nie Elladan, tylko Elrohir! O co tu chodzi? Strażnik wytężył słuch, ale elfowie kończyli już rozmowę.

                – Rozstańmy się teraz – odezwał się znów Elrohir. – Niech nikt nic nie podejrzewa. Tym słodsze będzie nasze następne spotkanie.

                – Dobrze więc. Wrócę tak, jak przyszłam, ty idź inną drogą. Zobaczymy się ponownie tutaj, gdy będzie już po wszystkim.

                Elfka narzuciła na głowę półprzejrzysty kaptur i zniknęła między drzewami. Elrohir stał jeszcze chwilę, a gdy był już pewien, że dziewczyna go nie usłyszy, roześmiał się dziko. Aragorn skorzystał z okazji i wyplątał się z krzaków. Nie podszedł jednak do brata, bo to by było zbyt podejrzane, lecz udał się w przeciwną stronę. Szedł powoli w stronę głównego dziedzińca. Tak jak przypuszczał, Elrohir wkrótce go dogonił. Elf zachował naturalny wyraz twarzy i nikt postronny nie domyśliłby się, że coś zaszło przed chwilą.

                – Jeszcze nie z Arweną? – spytał wesoło.

                – Właśnie jej szukam – odparł Aragorn. Bliźniacy, w przeciwieństwie do ojca, nie mieli nic przeciwko jego związkowi z ich siostrą.

                – Chyba już nie musisz – powiedział Elrohir wskazując ręką na parę, która wyraźnie zmierzała w ich stronę. Nim Aragorn zdążył podnieść wzrok, usłyszał znajomy głos.

                – O, znalazła się nasza zguba – zawołała Arwena do brata. – Ojciec was potrzebuje.

                – Ojciec? – powtórzył Elrohir. _Zaraz, zaraz, kto tu właściwie kogo szuka?_

                – Tak – powtórzyła Arwena, nieco zirytowana już zachowaniem braci. _No, idźcie już sobie,_ mówił jej wzrok. Doprawdy, co się z nimi wszystkimi dzisiaj dzieje? Najpierw ojciec, teraz oni… Cała nadzieja w Estelu, który jak dotąd zachowywał się jak najbardziej normalnie.

                – Lepiej chodźmy do niego, zanim się zdenerwuje – powiedział Elladan, kiwając na brata. Odchodząc, mrugnął do Aragorna, zostawiając go samego z Arweną.

                _No, nareszcie,_ pomyśleli oboje.

                – Może pójdziemy okrężną drogą? – zaproponowała. – Wiesz, tata chyba potrzebuje jeszcze chwili, a przecież bez nas nie zacznie.

                – Z najwyższą przyjemnością – odparł Aragorn, podając jej ramię.

                – Tylko uważaj na girlandy, atakują ze wszystkich stron – poradziła.

***

                Wreszcie zabawa mogła się rozpocząć. Elrond Półelf, z Elladanem i Elrohirem po jednej stronie i z Arweną oraz Aragornem po drugiej, uroczyście przeciął zdobionym sztyletem ogromną girlandę, która zagradzała drogę nad wodę. W pochodzie, wśród radosnych śpiewów i śmiechu, elfowie przeszli do specjalnie przygotowanego miejsca przy rzece. Dużo osób niecierpliwiło się już, lecz najbardziej emocjonująca część dzisiejszego wieczoru miała dopiero nadejść. Nim strojne wianki spłyną rzeką wprost w ręce spragnionych kochanków, czas jeszcze na jedną uciechę. Suto zastawione stoły ostudziły zapał najniecierpliwszych.

                Elladan wodził wzrokiem po zebranych. Gdzie ona jest? Nie przyszła na spotkanie, ale przecież nie mogła opuścić dzisiejszej uroczystości! Musi gdzieś tu być, musi! W końcu dostrzegł ją, szła u boku ojca. Jej złociste włosy błyszczały w świetle lampionów. W pewnym momencie podniosła wzrok i utonął w jej pięknych oczach. Posłała mu uśmiech i Elladan zapragnął podbiec do niej i na oczach wszystkich wyznać jej miłość. Byłby to prawdopodobnie uczynił, gdyby w tym momencie brat nie szturchnął go w bok.

                – Spójrz na Arwenę i Estela – szepnął. Para stała nieco na uboczu, rozmawiając cicho. Elladan automatycznie przeniósł wzrok na siostrę, a potem na ojca. Elrond zdawał się tego nie zauważać, pogrążony w dyskusji z Erestorem.

                – Ślicznie wyglądają, nieprawdaż? – zagaił Elrohir, gdy Elladan nadal milczał.

                – Tak – przyznał starszy z bliźniaków. – Ciekawe, czy i nam będzie kiedyś dane to szczęście.

                Elrohir przez moment miał obawę, że jeśli będzie musiał odpowiedzieć, to wybuchnie śmiechem. Uratował go Elrond, który opamiętał się i zaprosił wszystkich, by zasiedli do stołów.

                Bliźniacy zajęli miejsca po obu stronach ojca. Przyjęli tę zasadę, odkąd Elrond zaczął sprzeciwiać się związkowi Aragorna z Arweną. Tym sposobem ich siostra nie siedziała bezpośrednio obok ojca i mogła swobodniej rozmawiać z Aragornem. Teraz automatycznie zrobili to samo, chociaż prawdopodobnie dzisiaj Elrond nie zauważyłby nic, nawet, gdyby pod jego nosem rozgrywała się dzika orgia.

                Elladan jadł niewiele i w zadumie wsłuchiwał się w pieśni i opowieści snute przez innych. Wodził wzrokiem za jasnowłosą pięknością i czasem tylko otrzymywał w nagrodę nieśmiały uśmiech. Czemu tak go dręczyła? Czemu trzymała w niepewności, gdy on gotów był na wszystko? Siedzieli zbyt daleko od siebie, by móc rozmawiać i Elladan cierpiał okrutne męki. Uczta była wspaniała, a pieśni chwytały za serce, lecz cóż z tego, gdy on płonął ogniem czystej miłości?

***

                Nieco dalej Aragorn nie posiadał się ze szczęścia. Siedział obok Arweny i nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, napawał się tą chwilą. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, by mogli spędzić razem tyle czasu. Pogrążeni w rozmowie, widzieli tylko siebie. Na prośbę Arweny Aragorn opowiadał o swej ostatniej podróży, która szczęśliwie zakończyła się w Rivendell zaledwie parę dni temu. W pewnej chwili sięgnął po dzban, żeby dolać sobie i elfce wina. Przy okazji zerknął na Elronda, spodziewając się srogiego spojrzenia, ale ten nawet na nich nie patrzył. Wzrok Aragorna przeniósł się na Elladana. Elf siedział zamyślony, niemalże smutny, a jego spojrzenie było dziwnie przytłumione. _Coś się z nim dzieje,_ pomyślał Strażnik. Teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że jego brat od kilku dni zachowywał się dziwnie. _Przecież nie może być chory, to niemożliwe._

                – Estelu? – zniecierpliwiony głos Arweny sprawił, że Aragorn drgnął gwałtownie. Zorientował się, że nadal trzyma w rękach oba puchary, i że jego ukochana od dłuższej chwili próbuje przykuć jego uwagę.

                – Wybacz – skłonił głowę, podając jej kielich. – Mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak z Elladanem.

                – Nie tylko ty – odparła cicho Arwena, tak, by nie usłyszał jej nikt prócz Aragorna. – Spotkałam go dzisiaj w ogrodach, zdawał się na kogoś czekać. Był taki jakiś… smutny? Nie, to chyba złe określenie. Bardziej rozczarowany.

                – Czekał na kogoś? – zainteresował się Strażnik. – I ten ktoś nie przyszedł – domyślił się. Przypomniał sobie swoje wcześniejsze obserwacje i nagle wszystko zaczęło nabierać kształtów.

                – Wiesz coś o tym? – zaciekawiła się Arwena, lecz Aragorn nie odpowiedział.

                – Trudno mi powiedzieć, dopiero co wróciłem – odparł. – Czy przedtem też się tak zachowywał? Bo odnoszę wrażenie, że tego wieczoru, którego przyjechałem, wszystko było w porządku.

                – Masz na myśli te spojrzenia i zamglony wzrok? Nie, przedtem był normalny. Rzeczywiście zmienił się dopiero parę dni temu. Ciekawe, dlaczego…

                Aragorn już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy Elrond zadzwonił łyżeczką o kieliszek na znak, że chce przemówić. Elfowie ucichli i uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na lordzie. Elrond wstał, a za jego przykładem poszli wszyscy biesiadnicy.

                – Kochani moi! Dzisiejszej nocy będziemy obchodzić początek lata. A lato to przecież szczęśliwy okres w roku. I oby to nadchodzące również takie było. Tak więc wypijmy za pomyślność. – Elrond uniósł kielich i upił nieco wina. Pozostali spełnili toast i chcieli usiąść, lecz lord nie skończył jeszcze. – Ale przede wszystkim Noc Świętojańska to święto zakochanych. Mówię tu przede wszystkim do młodych – paru „młodych” elfów parsknęło z rozbawieniem, ale Elrond nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Nie bójcie się swoich uczuć! Wypijmy za zakochanych!

                Wiele par wymieniło znaczące spojrzenia podczas tego toastu. Aragorn zapatrzył się w Arwenę, lecz nim utonął w jej spojrzeniu, zerknął ponad jej ramieniem na Elladana. Podążył za wzrokiem brata i jego wątpliwości rozwiały się, gdy dostrzegł obiekt westchnień brata. Tym razem zobaczył twarz wybranki. Te rysy twarzy wyglądały tak znajomo, że nie mógł się pomylić. _O nie,_ jęknął w duchu. _To Glorena! Elladan, w coś ty się wpakował?_

***

                W końcu nadeszła upragniona chwila. Przy stołach pozostali nieliczni, większość zgodnie zeszła nad rzekę. Panowie oddalili się od pań i udali się za zakręt rzeki, by tam wypatrywać wianków. Nikt nie obawiał się, że wyłowi niewłaściwy stroik, bowiem każda z elfek przyczepiła do swojego jakiś charakterystyczny drobiazg, rozpoznawalny dla ukochanego.

                Elladan chciał podejść do Gloreny, ale ta pokręciła przecząco głową i uśmiechnęła się słodko. Pomachała mu wiankiem z daleka i pobiegła za Arweną, która prowadziła elfki do miejsca, z którego miały zacząć zabawę. Elladan patrzył za nią, dopóki Aragorn nie podszedł do niego. Pociągnął go za ramię i zmusił, by elf podążył za nim.

                – Co robisz? – spytał z wyrzutem.

                – Nie pozwalam ci się wpakować w kłopoty – syknął Aragorn, nadal prawie ciągnąc za sobą brata. Obejrzał się za siebie i dostrzegł na wybrzeżu Elronda ze swoją świtą, jak nazwał ich w myślach. Na szczęście żaden z nich niczego nie zauważył.

                – Jakie kło… – zaczął Elladan, patrząc na niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem, ale Aragorn wtrącił się, nim zdołał dokończyć:

                – Cicho, nic już nie mów – rozkazał.

                Po pierwsze, byli już prawie na miejscu, a po drugie Elrohir mógł ich usłyszeć. Aragorn nie chciał, żeby wydało się, że podsłuchiwał własnego brata. Strażnik spojrzał na Elladana, który posłusznie szedł obok. _Co jest? Przecież elf nie może się upić, prawda? Nie taką ilością wina, swoją drogą niezbyt mocnego._ Tymczasem Elladan zachowywał się, jakby był pod wpływem alkoholu. _Nie, to niemożliwe,_ pomyślał Aragorn. Obiecał sobie, że później się tym zajmie.

                Na razie jego uwagę przykuła rzeka. Zza zakrętu powoli wypływały pierwsze wianuszki. Wszystkie były śliczne, widać, że elfki spędziły naprawdę dużo czasu przygotowując je, ale każdy kawaler wypatrywał tego jednego, jedynego. Aragorn również przyglądał się wiankom z uwagą, lecz bez trudu wychwycił ten zrobiony przez Arwenę. Cienka jak pajęczyna chusteczka rozpięta między wiankiem z róż mówiła sama za siebie. Na jej środku widniała bowiem misternie haftowana gwiazda, skrząca się srebrnymi refleksami w blasku księżyca. Aragorn wychylił się i chwycił wianek, gdy ten przepływał obok niego. Dopiero wtedy znów zaczął zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Dwóch elfów nie miało tyle szczęścia, co on. Wianki płynęły zbyt daleko od brzegu i chcąc je wyłowić, musieli wejść do rzeki. Jednym z nich był Elladan. Woda sięgała mu do kolan, gdy w końcu zdołał pochwycić swój wianek.

                Elladan wyszedł z wody, dumnie dzierżąc w garści ozdobę, niczym godne zaszczytów trofeum. Kilku elfów spojrzało na niego nieco dziwnie, ale żaden z nich nic nie powiedział. Większość tu zgromadzonych traktowała Noc Kupały jako zabawę. Pomijając oczywiście dostojników, którzy nie brali w niej udziału, a jedynie obserwowali. Biada temu, kto śmiał wypowiadać się lekceważąco o Nocy Świętojańskiej w obecności Elronda, Glorfindela czy Erestora! Wszyscy, łącznie z Estelem, wiedzieli, że nie należy ich prowokować, jeśli nie chce się zmarnować reszty dnia na pogadankę umoralniającą.

                Dlatego też widok Elladana, który z namaszczeniem gładził mokry wianek, wzbudził małą sensację wśród zgromadzonych panów. Parę osób wymieniło spojrzenia, które mówiły mniej więcej: _patrz, udziela mu się mania ojca na tym punkcie._ Nikt oczywiście nie wypowiedział tego na głos z szacunku dla syna Elronda.

                Tylko Aragorn nie zareagował. Strażnik odnosił wrażenie, że nic go dzisiaj nie zdziwi. Natomiast Elrohir uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie, ale prócz Estela nikt tego nie zauważył. Zaraz jednak opanował się i zaczął toczyć z bratem ożywioną rozmowę. Elladan był blady z przejęcia, gdy szeptał coś do Elrohira. Aragorn nie słyszał za dobrze, ale wyłapał brednie typu „niesamowite szczęście”, „spełnienie marzeń” i całą masę przeróżnych określeń pewnej złotowłosej elfki. _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zapowiada się ciekawa noc,_ pomyślał Aragorn. Był ciekaw, co wyniknie z całej tej sytuacji i jaki udział miał w niej Elrohir.

                Towarzystwo rozchodziło się powoli. Każdy z elfów zmierzał na umówione spotkanie z panią swego serca. Ci, którzy w tym roku nie brali udziału w zabawie, a jedynie przyszli nad rzekę dla towarzystwa, wracali na ucztę. Aragorn podążył za bliźniakami, udającymi się w stronę miejsca, w którym czekała na niego Arwena. Bracia zdawali się nie zważać na jego obecność i nadal dyskutowali cicho. Strażnik dyskretnie podszedł bliżej, ciekaw, o czym tak zawzięcie rozmawiają.

                – … ale Ro, zrozum, ona wcześniej nie przyszła! – mówił właśnie Elladan. – Co, jeśli i teraz się nie zjawi? Wyjdę na idiotę!

                – Elladanie – powiedział uroczyście młodszy z bliźniaków. – Musisz iść. Nie przekonasz się, jeśli nie spróbujesz.

                – A jeśli… – zaczął znów Elladan, ale Elrohir nie dał mu skończyć.

                – Idź, nic nie stracisz – popchnął lekko brata. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł Aragorna. – Prawda, Estelu? – Aragorn poczuł na sobie świdrujący wzrok Elrohira. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że z tego nie wyniknie nic dobrego, ale z drugiej strony… Ciekawe, co knuje młodszy syn Elronda.

                – Wiesz, spróbować chyba nie zaszkodzi – powiedział ostrożnie. Zauważył błysk triumfu w oczach Elrohira. Nim zdołał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, wyszli zza zakrętu rzeki i niemal wpadli na Elronda i resztę dostojników. Aragorn jęknął w duchu, widząc Glorenę u boku ojca. Elladan uśmiechnął się radośnie i już chciał wyrwać w stronę wybranki, gdy Aragorn ponownie tego dnia złapał go za ramię. _Zaczyna mi to wchodzić w nawyk,_ pomyślał.

                – Dan, na miłość Eru, opanuj się – syknął cicho. – _Glorfindel_ patrzy!

                – Co? – maślany wzrok Elladana mówił sam za siebie. Złotowłosa elfka posyłała mu zalotne spojrzenia spod długich rzęs, czym wzbudziła pożądanie w sercu starszego z bliźniaków. Aragorn zerknął na Elronda, ale ten zdawał się niczego nie zauważać. Jeden tylko Glorfindel patrzył surowo na _młodzież_ i gdyby byli sami, z pewnością nie powstrzymałby się, żeby czegoś nie powiedzieć. Sytuację uratowała Arwena, która nieoczekiwanie dołączyła do nich.

                – Ileż mam na ciebie czekać, Estelu? – spytała z wyrzutem, ale oczy jej się śmiały. Aragorn zostawił Elladana licząc, że brat się nim zajmie, i ujął dłoń Arweny w swoje ręce.

                – Wybacz, mamy tu trochę… nietypową sytuację – wyjaśnił cicho. Chcąc odwrócić uwagę od brata, a zarazem nie mogąc się powstrzymać, schylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek. _Raz mumakilowi śmierć_ , pomyślał, ale spodziewany grom nie spadł. Owszem, przykuł uwagę Glorfindela i braci, ale Elrond nadal rozmawiał i nie zwracał na nic uwagi.

                – Dosypaliście mu czegoś do wina? – spytał, patrząc podejrzliwie na swoje przybrane rodzeństwo i wskazał na Elronda. Wszyscy troje zgodnie pokręcili głowami. – W takim razie ta noc jest naprawdę wyjątkowa – stwierdził. Oderwał wzrok od Arweny i zauważył, że Glorena gdzieś zniknęła. Bliźniacy zamienili parę słów z Glorfindelem i Erestorem i również się zmyli.

                – Idziemy? – zapytała Arwena, uśmiechając się radośnie. – Znam takie miłe miejsce…

                – Jasne, z najwyższą chęcią – odparł Aragorn i pozwolił się poprowadzić. Para oddaliła się, odprowadzana pobłażliwymi spojrzeniami starszych elfów. Gdy tylko zniknęli z zasięgu ich wzroku. Aragorn skręcił gwałtownie.

                – Dokąd idziesz? – spytała zaskoczona Arwena.

                – Mam dziwne wrażenie, że Elrohir coś knuje – odparł Aragorn, prowadząc swą wybrankę w miejsce, z którego przedtem obserwował młodszego z bliźniaków i Glorenę.

                – Więc i ty to zauważyłeś?

                – Trudno, żeby nie – mruknął Strażnik. – Chodź, przekonamy się.

Para ulokowała się wygodnie w krzakach i cierpliwie czekała. Po chwili ścieżką nadeszli bliźniacy…

***

– Jesteś pewien, że przyjdzie? – zapytał Elladan. Z miny jego brata można było wnioskować, że zadał to pytanie nie pierwszy raz.

– Na dwieście procent – powtórzył Elrohir po raz setny. – Masz wianek?

– Mam.

– Kwiaty?

– Mam.

– No to dobrze. Głowę na karku? – spytał asekuracyjnie. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, mruknął sam do siebie. – Z tym może być gorzej… Ale to nic. Nie martw się, serce samo ci podpowie, co robić.

– Mam taką nadzieję – Elladan był blady z emocji. – Ale na pewno przyjdzie?

– TAK! – Elrohir nie wytrzymał i podniósł nieco głos. Zaraz jednak opanował się i dodał spokojnie. – Masz, wypij to – powiedział, podając bratu kielich, który do tej pory niósł w ręku.

– Co to jest? – Elladan zerknął na płyn w środku naczynia.

– Wino – odparł Elrohir. – Wypij, dobrze ci zrobi – zachęcił. Elladan przechylił puchar i opróżnił go jednym haustem.

– Dzięki, braciszku.

– No, idź już. Nie możesz się spóźnić – Elrohir popchnął lekko brata. – Będę trzymać kciuki.

                Elladan poszedł naprzód, a Elrohir stał jeszcze przez chwilę na ścieżce, nieświadom, że jest obserwowany przez dwie pary oczu. Poczekał, aż brat oddali się, i skrył się w krzakach po przeciwnej stronie niż Aragorn i Arwena. Zapowiadało się bardzo ciekawie…

***

                Elladan zatrzymał się w umówionym miejscu i poczuł się, jakby miał swoiste deja vu. Już raz przecież dzisiaj czekał na swą wybrankę i nie zjawiła się. Tym razem jednak miał nadzieję, że Glorena przyjdzie. Błądził wzrokiem po elegancko wypielęgnowanych ogrodach, skrytych obecnie w ciemnościach.

                I wtedy ją zobaczył. Szła powoli i uśmiechała się promiennie. Elladan chciał do niej podbiec, gdy nagle świat zawirował mu przed oczami i musiał się chwycić brzegu fontanny. _To ze szczęścia,_ pomyślał. Zamknął oczy, ale nieprzyjemne uczucie nadal mu towarzyszyło. Przed oczami tańczyła mu roześmiana Glorena. Podświadomie wiedział, że elfka naprawdę zaraz do niego przyjdzie i zobaczy go w tym dziwnym stanie, ale obrazy wyobraźni były tak sugestywne, tak realistyczne…

                Nagle wszystko urwało się tak, jak się zaczęło. Elladan zamrugał oczami i rozejrzał się nerwowo po okolicy. _Ogrody?  W środku nocy? Co ja tu robię?_ Nie zdołał rozwikłać tej zagadki, gdy do kolekcji dołączyła kolejna. Jego wzrok padł bowiem na wianek i kwiaty, które wciąż ściskał w ręku. _Co to, na litość Valarów, jest?_ _Jaki dziś mamy dzień?_ Nagle go olśniło. Ten lekko pomięty stroik musiał być wiankiem świętojańskim! To oznaczałoby, że właśnie trwała noc przesilenia letniego. Ale w takim razie… Skoro trzymał w ręku wianek, to oznaczało, że go wyłowił. Tylko dlaczego tego nie pamiętał? I do kogo ten wianek należy?

                Elladan poczuł przypływ paniki. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał znaki otoczenia, właśnie wyłowił wianek jakiejś elfki i czekał na schadzkę. Na którą w żadnym razie nie był gotowy. _Eru, ratuj!_ Miał ochotę zwiać z tego miejsca jak najdalej, ale było już za późno. Gdy podniósł wzrok, dostrzegł elfkę sunącą w jego kierunku. _Nie, tylko nie ona,_ jęknął w duchu. Wszędzie rozpoznałby te złote loki. _Glorena! Dlaczego ze wszystkich kobiet z Rivendell to musi być właśnie ona?_ Tajemnicą Poliszynela dworu Rivendell był fakt, że córka Glorfindela kocha się w starszym synu Elronda. Elladan tymczasem, raz – nie odwzajemniając uczucia, a dwa – nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na posiadanie dawnego opiekuna w roli teścia, unikał jej jak ognia. Cóż więc się z nim stało, że dzisiaj, w tę nieszczęsną Noc Świętojańską, wyłowił ten przeklęty wianek? I dlaczego tego nie pamiętał? Teraz, jak się nad tym zastanowił, to w zasadzie niewiele pamiętał z poprzednich kilku dni. Ostatnim czystym wspomnieniem była uczta dzień po przyjeździe Estela. A to było… cztery dni temu? Niestety, na ucieczkę było już za późno. Elladan musiał stanąć do walki i zmierzyć się z nieznanym.

                – Elladanie! – Glorena zrezygnowała w końcu z powolnego chodu i ostatnie metry przebyła biegiem. Z uczuciem rzuciła mu się na szyję. – Nareszcie, nareszcie – powtarzała, wtulając twarz w miękką tunikę Elladana, który stał sparaliżowany, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić. W końcu odsunęła się na odległość ramion i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

                – Witaj, Gloreno – wydukał niepewnie Elladan. Miał wrażenie, że zaczyna się czerwienić.

                Dyskretnie upuścił za sobą kwiaty i wianek. Wolałby w tej chwili walczyć ze zgrają orków, niż musieć patrzyć w jej błyszczące oczka.

                – Tak dobrze wiedzieć cię ponownie – zaszczebiotała rozentuzjazmowana elfka. – Przyszedłeś, jak obiecałeś.

                – Eee, obiecałem? – powtórzył Elladan nieco nieprzytomnie. _O co tu chodzi?_

                – Tak, zanim rozpoczęła się zabawa, pamiętasz? – Glorena spojrzała na niego dziwnie, ale zaraz roześmiała się. – Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Ach, tak długo na to czekałam! – zawołała i znów wtuliła się w Elladana, który był zbyt sparaliżowany, by ją objąć.

                – Ekhm, Gloreno… – zaczął niepewnie Elladan.

                – Nic nie mów – szepnęła, kładąc mu palec na ustach. – Mnie też brak słów ze szczęścia.

                – Gloreno – za drugim razem spróbował bardziej stanowczo. Chwycił ją za ręce i wyswobodził się z jej uścisku.

                – Tak? – elfka oprzytomniała nieco. Już nie patrzyła na niego z tym ślepym uwielbieniem w oczach. Była czujna i spięta.

                – O czym ty mówisz? Jakie spotkanie? Co tu się w ogóle dzieje? – wybuchnął Elladan, dając upust emocjom. – Nie byłem tu dzisiaj, tego jestem pewien. I nie mam pojęcia, co ja tu w tej chwili robię.

                – Jak… jak możesz tak mówić? Po tym, co od ciebie dzisiaj usłyszałam? A wianek? Czy to nic nie znaczy? – Glorena wyrzucała z siebie słowa szybko, jakby bała się, że nie będzie miała czasu, by dokończyć myśl.

                – Wianek? Wianek? – powtórzył Elladan nieco histerycznie. – Czy on coś znaczy? Nie, nic nie znaczy. Ta cała dzisiejsza noc to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie.

                – Ale…

                – Nie, Gloreno – uciął krótko syn Elronda. Nie zamierzał się cackać i brnąć dalej w rozmowę, która nie miała najmniejszego sensu. I która w ogóle nie powinna mieć miejsca, jeśli miał być szczery. – Też chciałbym wiedzieć, co tu się dzieje, bo mam mętlik w głowie. Ale jednego jestem pewien. Nie spodziewaj się po mnie niczego, bo niczego nie jestem ci w stanie dać. Wracaj na ucztę, idź się bawić. Ale nie ze mną.

                Glorena stała przez moment, jak gdyby go nie zrozumiała. Potem w jej oczach błysnęły łzy. Zerwała z głowy ozdobny diadem, rzuciła go Elladanowi w twarz i uciekła, szlochając głośno. Elf patrzył za nią i zrobiło mu się jej żal, ale nie zamierzał jej za nic przepraszać. _Ktoś mi jest chyba winien wyjaśnienia,_ pomyślał. Nie mógł być pewien, ale podejrzewał, kto krył się za tą sprawą.

***

                Tymczasem Aragorn i Arwena siedzieli w krzakach, mocno wtuleni w siebie. Byli świadkami rozmowy bliźniaków. Tajemniczy napój, który Elrohir dał Elladanowi do wypicia, tylko pobudził ich ciekawość. Arwena śledziła wzrokiem starszego braci. Gdy zobaczyła, że Elladan opiera się o fontannę, westchnęła głośno.

                – O co chodzi? – spytał Aragorn.

                – Chyba wiem, co się dzieje – szepnęła Arwena. – Drań! – syknęła pod adresem Elrohira.

                – Że co?

                – Nie widzisz? Elrohir musiał zmieszać suszoną miłostkę złośliwą z cierpiętnikiem nadmorskim i zielem pamięci – wyjaśniła nerwowo elfka. – Wiesz, co z tego wyszło? – gdy Aragorn pokręcił głową, westchnęła tylko i powiedziała. – Napój miłosny.

                – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Elladan właśnie wypił napój miłosny? – powtórzył Aragorn, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.

                – Nie, on właśnie wypił antidotum – sprostowała Arwena. – Biedna Glorena.

                – Żartujesz? Biedny Elladan.

                Oboje patrzyli, jak starszy brat męczy się z elfką. Miał tak niewyraźną minę, że Aragorn dziwił się, jak Glorena mogła tego od razu nie zauważyć. Na samym początku nie słyszeli rozmowy, ale gdy Elladan i Glorena zaczęli krzyczeć, nie musieli już wytężać słuchu. Jednocześnie dobiegł ich cichy chichot z krzaków po drugiej stronie ścieżki. Arwena nie wytrzymała i nim Aragorn zdołał ją pochwycić, zwinnym ruchem przeskoczyła dróżkę i znalazła się nad bratem. Strażnik, upewniwszy się, że para przy fontannie go nie widzi, podążył za nią.

                Mina Elrohira była bezcenna. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś oprócz niego będzie się przyglądał tej scenie i dał się zaskoczyć. Patrząc na wściekłą w tym momencie Arwenę, Aragornowi zrobiło się żal Elrohira. Potem jednak, gdy przeniósł wzrok na Elladana, uznał, że w sumie młodszy z bliźniaków zasłużył sobie na to. Arwena wygarnęła bratu parę rzeczy i pewnie długo by tak mogła, gdyby nie odgłos pospiesznych kroków. Rozszlochana Glorena przebiegła obok nich i Arwena zerwała się, gotowa podążyć za nią, jednak Aragorn ją powstrzymał.

                – Zostań – poprosił. – Niech oni sami to załatwią, dobrze?

                – Z najwyższą chęcią – odparła słodko Arwena i uśmiechnęła się jadowicie do brata. – Chodź, idziemy. – Siłą pociągnęła go, żeby wstał, i zawlokła aż do miejsca, w którym nadal stał Elladan. Na ich widok elf podniósł głowę.

                – Co tu robicie? – spytał zaskoczony.

                – Elrohir ma ci coś do powiedzenia – powiedziała Arwena. Aragorn nie zamierzał się wtrącać, niech rodzeństwo załatwi to między sobą.

                – Domyślam się. Ro, czym ty mnie spoiłeś? – zapytał Elladan, zwracając się do brata. – Tak, przypominam to sobie – uprzedził pytanie.

                – Chciałaś mi pokazać jakieś ustronne miejsca, prawda? – szepnął Aragorn do Arweny. – Jeszcze nie jest na to za późno.

                – Oczywiście, że nie. – Arwena uśmiechnęła się, a w jej oczach Estel nie dostrzegł nic prócz bezgranicznej miłości. – W końcu ta noc należy do nas, prawda? – to mówiąc, chwyciła go za rękę i poprowadziła przez labirynt krzewów i klombów, zostawiając braci samym sobie. _Tak, ta noc należy do nas,_ pomyślał Aragorn.

***

                Następnego ranka całe Rivendell pogrążone było w ciszy. Elfowie (i człowiek) odsypiali nocne szaleństwa. Niestety, błogi spokój nie trwał długo. Wkrótce wszyscy mieszkańcy zostali obudzeni w bardzo niemiły sposób. Kto tego ranka zdecydował się sprawdzić, co jest źródłem hałasu, był świadkiem dziwnej sceny. Dwóch identycznie wyglądających elfów, dających się rozpoznać jako synowie Elronda, zabarykadowało się w stajniach, umykając przed pewnym wściekłym złotowłosym Pogromcą Balroga. Kto wsłuchał się uważnie w krzyki dochodzące z podwórza, mógł się dowiedzieć wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Jednakże para, która poprzedniego wieczoru bawiła się w podsłuchiwanie i śledzenie, jako jedyna nie robiła sobie nic z hałasu i spała w najlepsze. Można by wprawdzie spytać o to Elronda, lecz ten ubawił się tylko, patrząc na tę scenę, więc prawdopodobnie nie powtórzy wszystkiego dokładnie. Dlatego też spuśćmy zasłonę milczenia na słowa, które padły z ust Glorfindela, bowiem nie przystoją one tak dostojnemu elfowi.

 


End file.
